Kitchen Utensil 2 – Whisk
by Hades.Throne.Heiress
Summary: ONESHOT  Sequel to Kitchen Utensil 1  Spatula  Lacus is at it again with the kitchen tool, and it's a whisk this time, what will happen if 6 year old Lux is unattended with a whisk and some egg whites? PLZ R&R [rated k for everyone]


**NOTE: **This is a sequel to Kitchen Utensil 1 - Spatula

**AUTHOR:** This time... it's a WHISK! Find out how it's a Lacus comedy with kitchen utensils

It's rated K this time since there's no whacking ) unlike last time with Kira... poor dear...

And it's thanks to revenantangel94 for inspiring me to write a sequel )

**WARNINGS: **

- un-beta read

- awkward

- humor (in attempt)

- may contain OOC (out of character)-ness

**Disclaimer: **By any means, the author of this story is merely a fan and do not own (partly or completely) Gundam Seed (Destiny), Lacus (Clyne) or Siegel (Clyne); only the plot/storyline of THIS fanfiction including characters Korri and Marc. Any other events, stories, news, etc. that have a resemblance to this fanfiction are merely coincidental and not related or copied whatsoever.

* * *

Kitchen Utensil 2 – Whisk

By: Hades.Throne.Heiress

Normal POV

"Now Lacus, the best tasting cakes are every bit made by the baker themselves," a rather young looking lady told the 6 year old Lacus. That lady was the only staff in the Clyne manor on that lovely Saturday morning due to distant family members visiting later on; and Mr. Clyne gave all the other staff a day off but Lacus' nanny to look after her.

Young little Lacus nodded on the low stool as she took a look around the expensive looking kitchen, a place she's rarely been in long enough to have a good look at.

"One of the basics of cake making is batting the egg. Do you know how to do that Lacus?" Nanny Korri tried to bring Lacus back to paying attention.

Lacus nodded her pink head vigorously, "Yes! You use this thing," Lacus stepped down the stool carefully and ran towards a machine, the end of the plug was plugged in with a big handle and a silver piece attached to it: a mechanical whisk.

"No dear," Korri took the mechanical whisk out of Lacus' hand and directed them back tot the counter which had the eggs. "You use this," at that, Korri took out an object with a stainless steel handle with little metal balls attached to the bottom by thin metal wires (a ball whisk, check Google images for picture).

Lacus took a hold of the handle and examined the tool. "This is a whisk, it's to blend mixtures. The best treats will not be able to be made by just anybody, and thus, even beating eggs will need to be done by hand, no mechanical tools allowed." Korri explained as Lacus kept nodding, showing that she understood.

"How do I use it Ms. K?" Lacus asked while playing with the little metal balls at the end of the whisk.

"Like so," Korri took the whisk and started moving it in a quick circular motion powered with her wrist in the mixing bowl with one cracked egg. Then later on slowed to show Lacus and she tried as well.

After a while of trial and error, Korri thought it was time for Lacus to try what she had just learned while she set up the garden for tea before their guests arrive. "Alright Lacus, here is a bowl of egg white," Korri tool out another mixing bowl and cracked another egg, this time taking the egg yolk away. "Egg whites could turn into thick white foam if it's beaten quick and enough. I want you to try that while I get the garden ready, 'kay?"

Lacus nodded and Korri left to do her work. Lacus worked and worked on the white of the eggs, but since Lacus had all along titled her whisk to an angle, the metal marbles barely touched the egg whites, more of the bowl. So she added another egg's white… and another… now there were three. Lacus' hand was getting tired and she was getting bored since it wasn't really getting anywhere; she closed her eyes and stared singing, all the while whisking very, _very_ quickly with her coordinator-ness.

Soon Lacus was so into her song that she spun and twirled a bit on the kitchen tiles as her hand kept working.

The doorbell soon rang, Lacus thought that Korri would get it since… well; she never had to get the door considering her status in the manor and her age; so she ignored it and continued to work on her task.

The doorbell rang again, but she thought nothing of it, maybe Korri just had to wash her hands, or put away the towel. _Lacus felt something cool touch her chin_, but that thought was disturbed as now the doorbell was ringing furiously like mad. Then it hit her…

Korri's in the _garden_.

Lacus only had time to drop off the metal mixing bowl onto the floor, not bothering to climb the chair just to put it on the counter and she dashed to the door with her coordinator speed as a child, not even bothering to wash her hand or check _her appearance._

The little pink haired girl swung opened the great white French door at the front of the house and greeted the first person she saw, "Cousin Marcus! Welcome!"

Lacus' exclamation drew the attention of the little 4 year old boy known as Marc, Lacus' little baby cousin, "SANTA CLAUSE! What are you doing at Uncle Siegel and Cousin Lux' house?!"

Use of kitchen utensil number 2: Whisk

- make fake fluffy mustaches!

* * *

**AUTHOR: **Thank you all for reading. 

It would be much help though if readers leave a review; whether comment, compliment, flame, bashing, comparison, "just leaving a mark," etc. are all welcome.

If anyone doesn't get the story ending, ask in a review or message me and I'll gladly explain; it really doesn't seem that clear.

I apologize for the grammatical errors and whatnot, this was pulled together in 2-3 hours time without a beta reader

--I'm currently thinking of a pro Meer story, and wondering about the likeliness of people reading it and what readers think, plz review on that as well if you have the time )--

Also, it would be great if you all have the time and read my other fiction, I recommend **Kitchen Utensil 1 - Spatula **[Lacus mostly, a tad KxL , and **Starfish** [KxL, not so much **Entwined Promises **though, since it's on hiatus [AxC I wouldn't mind you reading though )

Post Date: Tues. July 24th '07


End file.
